Ash De regreso a casa (Version Pokeshipping)
by Hechizero15
Summary: La aventura de nuestro guerrero en Kalos ha terminado, ahora solo le queda regresar a casa, pero eso no significa que sus aventuras deban terminar...
1. Chapter 1

**Ash... De regreso a casa**

 **(Versión Pokeshipping)**

 _-¡Greninja, usa shuriken de agua!- El joven entrenador de pueblo paleta gritaba a su pokémon que se encontraba dando un gran salto..._

 _-¡Contra ataca con as aéreo!- Fue la orden del entrenador contrario a su pokémon, el cual se encontraba en el piso un poco debilitado..._

 _El ataque acuático fue desecho cubriendo al pokémon adversario en una nube de vapor..._

 _-Ahora Greninja ¡Usa Corte!- El joven entrenador grito una vez mas a su compañero, este lo obedeció y se interno en la nube de vapor ante la mira atónita de todos los expectantes..._

 _-Una emocionante batalla... Sin duda...- Comento uno de los periodistas mientras la grabación de la batalla pasaba a segundo plano..._

 _-Y ni hablar del resultado... Nadie se espera una final como esa...- intervino el segundo periodista -Pero ninguno de los dos somos los indicados para hablar de ella ¿No lo crees?- termino por decir de manera divertida..._

 _-Tienes razón mi querido amigo, por eso hoy tenemos un invitado especial que nos iluminara con su saber... No es mas que el ¡profesor Sycamore!- exclamo el periodista a la vez que el profesor mencionado aparecía en escena y se posicionaba a un lado de los periodistas._

 _-Bienvenido, profesor, al Noticiero Pokémon de Kalos...- saludo amablemente el segundo periodista..._

 _-Muchas gracias chicos, es un placer y un honor estar aquí, para compartir mis conocimientos...- Respondió el profesor desde su lugar..._

 _-Muy bien profesor primero que nada...-_

Justo antes de que se hiciera la primera pregunta al profesor, el televisor se apago... La artífice de esto la Sra. Delia Ketchum...

-Vaya no puedo creer que hagan un especial pokémon donde aparezca mi hijo- decía la señora mientras su ojos brillaban de emoción... -Y lo mas sorprendente es que lo pasen en todo el mundo- Delia parecía estar en otro mundo... Era tanta su emoción que sin percatarse llego hasta la vitrina donde orgullosa exhibía el trofeo de la Liga Naranja que su hijo le había entregado hace mucho tiempo... -Y pensar que aquella vez bromee un poco contigo...- dijo con melancolía en la voz...

La Sra. Delia recordaba la vez que su hijo regreso de las islas naranja orgulloso de su logro, pero ella solo vio ese trofeo como la mancuerda que le faltaba para hacer sus ejercicios... Una pequeña broma que hirió un poco los sentimientos de su hijo, pero ella bien sabia que el no se deprimiría por eso, solo se motivaría a ir por algo aun mas grande y es que en el fondo...

-Estoy orgullosa de ti hijo...- Dejo escapar en un susurro la Ketchum mayor, mientras aun contemplaba el trofeo...

-mime, mime, ¡mr. Mime!- el pokémon humanoide la saco de su tren de pensamientos volviéndola a la realidad...

-Oh, mime... Tienes razón debo ir hacer las compras... Ash regresara en cualquier momento...- Delia no tardo mucho en tomar lo que necesitaría y salio rumbo al mercado no sin antes dejar a cargo a mr. Mime...

* * *

Un poco mas lejos de ahí, en el bosque que rodea al pueblo paleta, el ahora famoso entrenador Ash Ketchum caminaba con rumbo a su hogar, en su hombro su siempre fiel amigo Pikachu... Todo parecía normal, solo que su gorra no estaba...

-Es extraño no tener mi gorra...- se quejo el moreno, mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por su cabellera...

-Pika pi...- respondió el pequeño roedor amarillo...

-Tienes razón Pikachu... Mejor nos apresuramos... Ya no puedo esperar por la buena comida de mi mama- afirmo el chico a la vez que apresuraba el paso...

* * *

Mucho mas lejos de ahí... Específicamente en la región de Kalos, en la ciudad Lumiose tres chicos platicaban... Aunque su platica no era la mas emotiva... La pequeña Bonnie y su hermano Clemont trataban de animar a Serena...

-Vamos Serena animate- decía Clemont a su amiga que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de una fuente -Tal vez, las cosas no hayan salido como esperabas pero ya habrán otras oportunidades... El futuro...-

-¡Hermanito!, por que no te adelantas al gimnasio... Yo te alcanzare alla- intervino la pequeña Bonnie dando prácticamente una orden a su hermano...

-humm... esta bien... Te veo luego...- termino diciendo con desgano el rubio mayor, antes de seguir su camino al gimnasio... - _La verdad no entiendo a las chicas... ¿que_ _habrá_ _pasado para que Ser_ _e_ _na se pusiera_ _así_ _?_ \- pensaba el chico mientras se alejaba...

-Sabes... esto es tu culpa en un setenta por ciento- Comento la niña a manera de regaño...

-¿Como dices...?- Serena dejo escapar la pregunta en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

-Tu nunca le dijiste tus sentimientos- Continuo la niña -Claro esta el hecho de que él nunca vio lo obvio, pero tu indecisión fue la que dejo que el ser fuera- sentencio, sentándose aun lado de su amiga -Ahora...- la niña pauso su hablar tratando de hallar las palabras correctas, fue entonces que se fijo en lo que Serena tenia entre sus manos... La gorra de Ash... -No debes rendirte hasta el final...- Bonnie citó al entrenador de pueblo paleta...

Serena Reunió todo su valor... Tomo la gorra con mas fuerza y se levanto...

-Gracias Bonnie...- Con una sonrisa en su rostro agradeció a la pequeña...

* * *

De vuelta en pueblo paleta, nuestro joven entrenado se encontraba regresando del laboratorio del profesor Oak...

-Tenia tiempo que no tenia un recibimiento tan... alegre...- decía adolorido Ash, y es que apenas al dejar a sus pokémon de la región Kalos sus tauros se habían percatado de su presencia y de un momento a otro una estampida fue sobre el...

-Pika pi...- el roedor eléctrico se encontraba caminando a su lado, comprendía que la estampida de pokémon había dejado maltratado a su amigo...

-Para la próxima vez, avísame con ¡mas tiempo!- reclamo con falso enojo el entrenador...

-¡Pika!- respondió Pikachu...

Siguieron discutiendo por un buen rato hasta que un delicioso aroma llamo su atención...

-Este olor... solo puede ser una cosa...- el moreno apresuro su paso hasta llegar a su casa, el olor de la comida de su madre era inconfundible y finalmente luego de un largo tiempo regresaba para probarla...

* * *

 _-Así que el joven entrenador se llama Ash Ketchum y viene de pueblo paleta- comento uno de los periodistas que le hacia la entrevista al profesor Sycamore..._

 _-Así es...- respondió el profesor alegremente..._

 _-Y cuéntenos profesor ¿donde se encuentra este peculiar entrenador en estos momentos?- pregunto el segundo periodista_

 _-Lastimosamente ya no se encuentra en Kalos... Ese chico no para de buscar nuevas aventuras y ahora mismo se dirige a su pueblo natal- respondió el aludido con algo de lastima..._

Nuevamente el televisor de apaga, pero esta vez sucede simultáneamente en tres lugares distintos...

 **-** **Nos volveremos a ver Ash... Y esta vez las cosas** **serán** **distintas** **-** las voces de tres chichas sin saber, se combinan para invocar al unisono al mismo entrenador...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Que tal mi gente de fanfiction, hace siglos que no dejaba una historia por aqui jejeje... Pero bueno ya vuelvo a las andanzas de escribir... si de casualidad algunos de los lectores de amores confusos II se encuentra por ahi, tengan la seguridad de que esa historia sera retomada, no lo hago aun porque siendo sinceros no me he visto la saga diamante y perla... pero bueno hablando de esta historia... No he mencionado que me gustan las novelas visuales?, pues ya saben me gustan mucho xD, el hecho de que con una decision que se tome se pueda cambiar el rumbo de la historia y eso es lo que voy a aplicar aqui... al principio deje un subtitulo Version pokeshipping y eso no es un error de edicion, como esta habran 3 historias mas... en cada una la heroina cambia, asi que para los que les gusta el advance, pearl o amour tranquilos que su turno llegara, por cierto por ahi dejare detalles de una 4 historia que aun estoy planeando veamos que tan perspicaces son ;)... espero sus comentarios...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash de Regreso a Casa**

 **(Versión Pokeshipping – Capitulo 1)**

-¡Muy buenos días Radioyentes! Habla para ustedes DJ Mary, con un programa super especial desde Pueblo Paleta en Kanto- Empezó con mucho entusiasmo la locutora -Y se que muchos de ustedes sabrán porque estamos aquí...- la pelirroja volteo a su lado para ver a su invitado -Hoy tendremos en exclusiva al entrenador Ash Ketchum; saluda a todos Ash...- termino dándole la palabra al joven entrenador.

-Ho... Hola...- respondió con algo de timidez el moreno, el no estaba acostumbrado a ser entrevistado y menos por una periodista del calibre de DJ Mary, muchas personas la conocían y no solo eso su programa era escuchado a nivel mundial -... Es un placer estar aquí...- termino diciendo después de una pausa para tomar aire...

-No tienes por que ser tímido Ash...- dijo la reportera mientras le guiñaba el ojo -Antes que nada, cuéntanos... háblanos de tus aventuras por la región de Kalos...- DJ Mary no perdió el tiempo y empezó con la entrevista...

La entrevista se alargo por dos horas en las cuales Ash relato, de la mejor manera que pudo, sus aventuras en Kalos... Sus medallas... Sus Batallas... Sus Pokémons y sobre todo sus amigos, esta ultima parte hizo que la perspicaz periodista tomara especial atención a la historia del entrenador.

-...Entonces Clemont, el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose, Bonnie, su hermana menor y... Serena la estrella pokémon fueron tus compañeros durante tus aventuras en Kalos...- resalto Mary...

-Así es.. Ellos me ayudaron y apoyaron mucho durante mi viaje...- comento el ojimarron recordando aquellos momentos...

-Y con eso llegamos a la pregunta que sé... ¡Muchas chicas se están haciendo!... - afirmo la pelirroja ante la mirada expectante de Ash -¿Cual es tu relación con la estrella Serena?- sin mas la periodista soltó la pregunta.

Un silencio sepulcral se formo de pronto en casi todo el mundo pokémon... Muchas personas, en especial algunas chicas, esperaban por la respuesta del entrenador, para Ash la respuesta era obvia Serena era una gran amiga, al igual que lo son todas las compañeras que ha tenido... Pero por alguna razón no podía responder... Era como si algo en el le dijera que estaba equivocado... O tal vez solo eran los nervios por ser esta su primera entrevista seria... Lo cierto es que Ash estaba cayendo en cuenta de algo, pero ni el mismo sabia que era... En ese momento un recuerdo le vino a la mente, como si fuera una pista...

 _-Ash... Yo quisiera... Yo...- Serena intentaba transmitir su mensaje, su amigo estaba a punto de partir y si no hacia algo podría no volverlo a ver... Aun cuando el prometio que se reencontrarían, ella sabia que si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad era muy probable que alguien mas se le adelantara..._

 _-¿Que sucede Serena?- Ash no comprendía el comportamiento de su amiga, pero escucharía lo que ella tuviera que decir..._

 _-Yo solo quería desearte un feliz viaje...- termino diciendo rápidamente la castaña, le dedico una gran sonrisa al entrenador y este le correspondió de la misma manera..._

 _Justo mientras abordaba el avión una fuerte brisa soplo, esta hizo que su gorra volara, Ash estuvo a punto de regresarse por ella pero un grito de Serena lo detuvo..._

 _-¡No te preocupes Ash, la próxima vez que nos veamos te la devolveré!-_

- **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!** -

Una fuerte explosión saco a Ash de sus pensamientos, este reacciono y salio corriendo de la casa seguido por DJ Mary y su equipo de grabación... Al salir quedaron atónitos ante lo que sucedía, la explosión parecía haber provenido del laboratorio del profesor Oak y poco a poco una gran nube de humo se levantaba desde esa dirección...

-¡Mamá... Amigos...!- exclamo el menor de los Ketchum antes de empezar a correr en dirección del laboratorio, seguido de cerca por la periodista que no paraba de comentar lo que estaba sucediendo...

Mas temprano, la madre de Ash había salido junto con Pikachu rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Oak, en estos momentos Ash se encontraba muy desesperado...

No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar al laboratorio... una vez ahí vio un globo con forma de Meowth, muy conocido para él. Fuera del edificio que hacia las veces de casa y laboratorio para el profesor, se encontraba Tracey auxiliando al profesor Oak y a su madre...

-¡Mamá! ¡Tracey! ¡Profesor!- grito Ash haciendo que los aludidos advirtieran su llegada...-¿y Pikachu?- pregunto al acercarse al grupo pero su pregunta no fue respondida por ninguno de ellos...

-¡Pika pi!...- el grito de auxilio de Pikachu llego desde lo alto, este se encontraba sujeto por lo que parecía una mano enguantada de color rojo...

- **¡Jajajajaja!** \- un trío de risas entremezcladas llego desde la cesta del globo, captando la atención de los presentes...

-Sera mejor que se preparen para los problemas, bobos- empezó con su lema la componente femenino del equipo.

-Y sera mejor que teman...- continuo el chico de cabellera azul

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

-Para extender nuestro reino, por la tierra entera- rimo James...

-Jessie...-

-James..-

-Rindanse ahora...-

-O prepárense para luchar...-

-¡Meowth! Así es...- afirmo el extraño pokémon parlanchín...

-¡Wobbuffet!- completo el pokémon azul saliendo de su pokebola...

-¡Equipo Rokect!- grito el entrenador mirándolos con furia...

-Así es bobo, no creas que por que te volviste famoso te liberaras de nosotros...- sentencio James...

-Esta vez nos llevaremos a Pikachu y a todos los pokémons que podamos- completo Meowth...

-Lo lamento por ustedes pero... Este no es el mejor lugar para que vengan a retarme...- hablo confiado el moreno...

-oigan... chicos...- Jessie llamo a sus compañeros -sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí lo antes posible...- dijo señalando a un contingente de pokémons que se dirigían hacia ellos...

-Bey... Bey...- fue lo que se escucho antes de que unas potentes hojas navaja cortaran la mano que sostenía a Pikachu...

Pikachu no llego a caer hasta el suelo, pues fue atrapado por Noctowl...

-Tracey, dime ¿ya alimentaste a los pokémons?- pregunto el entrenador a su amigo que solo podía observar lo que sucedía...

-No, de hecho estaba por salir a servirles el almuerzo...- respondió el pelinegro sin entender la pregunta...

-Pues lo siento por ustedes, equipo Rokect... Pero atacaron en el peor momento que podían haberlo hecho...- termino diciendo el entrenador de manera confiada...

-¿Qué quieres decir?...- el equipo Rokect pregunto, pero su respuesta llego de parte de unos fuertes temblores...

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, excepto por el Profesor, Tracey y el mismo Ash quien ya se había imaginado lo que sucedería...

- **¡SNOOOOOOORRRRLAXXXX!** \- el fuerte rugido resonó, haciendo que el equipo Rokect se abrazara instintivamente... Lo próximo que vieron fue como un Hiperrayo los mandaba a volar...

-¿Por que sera que no ganamos una?- pregunto James con lagrimas en los ojos...

-Ya nadie nos comprende...- le secundo Jessie...

-Ni siquiera tenemos una oportunidad en este Fanfict...- Completo Meowth

-¡El equipo Rokect a sido vencido otra vez!-

-¡Wobbuffet!-

De esa manera todo volvió a la calma, Tracey tuvo que correr rápidamente a buscar la comida pues Snorlax no se quedaría quieto y podría causar mas daño que el mismo equipo Rokect... Después de calmar a sus Pokémons Ash fue con DJ Mary, le ofreció disculpas, pero la periodista no estaba molesta, es mas estaba encantada de poder ver en acción al famoso Ash Ketchum, aunque reconoció que el equipo Rokect no ofreció resistencia...

-¡Vaya...! Pero si todo este alboroto fue por el famoso Ash Ketchum- una misteriosa voz irrumpió en el lugar, aunque por lo fina que era Ash reconoció que era de una chica... Pero ¿quien? -espero no te hayas olvidado de mi...- continuo mientras se acercaba al entrenador -Y por supuesto, quiero la revancha- termino retando al entrenador ante la mirada atónita de los presentes... Ash hacia todo lo posible por recordar, sabia que la conocía de algún lado... pero de donde...

* * *

Lejos de pueblo paleta, en algún lugar de Kanto un hombre revisaba los últimos informes que le habían entregado...

-Hummm... Esto es interesante...- decía aquel personaje con una voz raramente siniestra...

-Esos incompetentes... No como es que usted aun no los hecha del equipo- opino una rubia vestida con el uniforme del equipo Rokect pero en negro...

-Si, se podría decir que solo son un gasto de recursos... Pero sirven para hacer el trabajo sucio... Ademas nos han dando información valiosa...- afirmo el misterioso hombre -Cassidy Butch hagan los preparativos necesarios, pronto haremos nuestro movimiento...- ordeno con voz firme...

-¡A su orden señor!- respondieron los aludidos antes de abandonar la sala en la que estaban...

-Ya nos volveremos a ver Ash Ketchum... y esta vez yo saldré victorioso...- termino diciendo con una risa malvada, mientras videos de las batallas del entrenador de pueblo paleta eran reproducidas en su laptop...

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Yey... Feliz navidad... un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, veamos como esta su memoria... en esta version la mayoria de los personajes seran de la serie original, voy a tratar de que las peleas sean lo mas apegadas posible a las del anime... no me considero especialemnte bueno en ese tipo de narrativa pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo... ahora bien creo que se las puse dificil con la chica que reta a ash... pero les doy una pista tiene un Skarmory... la tienen? si piensan que he mencionado a serena mucho... tranquilos esta version como lo dije es pokeshipping pero primero lo primero a despertarles las hormonas al entrenador xD... bueno no tengo mas que decirles sino agradecer por los seguidores, los favoritos y los comentarios eso anima a continuar muchas gracias les deseo felices fiestas y mucha felicidad... cuidense...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash de Regreso a Casa**

 **(Versión Pokeshipping – Capitulo 2)**

-... Pero ¿y entonces?, ¿que sucedió con su respuesta?...- una chica de cabellera color naranja estaba pegada a la radio... Solo quería saber que relación tenia Ash con esa niña que se hacia llamar estrella pokémon...

 _-... Vaya parece que las sorpresas no acaban todavía... Una entrenadora desconocida acaba de aparecer y esta retando a nuestro entrevistado...-_ La radio seguía transmitiendo lo que acontecía en pueblo paleta...

-¡Espera...! ¡Una entrenadora!...- la líder de gimnasio le grito al aparato electrónico mientras lo agarraba con fuerza...

-¡Misty!... Por todos los cielos ya deja de gritar- La voz de su hermana mayor llamo su atención... -Si tanto te preocupa, ¿por que no lo invitas al festival?... Tal vez ahí...- Daisy termino con un gesto muy sugerente...

A la líder de gimnasio rápidamente se le subieron los colores al rostro... su cara se torno de un rojo muy intenso imaginando se lo que su hermana estaba sugiriendo...

-¡Y-Y-Y-Yo no estoy preocupada!... Ademas no te hagas locas ideas... Ash es solo un niño, malcriado, insolente, arrogante, que no sabe escuchar... y- se desahogaba la peli-naranja...

-Y es el amor de tu vida...- le completo la rubia...

-¡EXACTO!...- respondió por inercia Misty -¡QUE... No espera!...- intento corregirse pero su hermana nuevamente le interrumpió...

-Ya ya... De ser mas sincera contigo misma Misty... El ahora es famoso y no sabes cuantas chicas ha conocido en su camino... Si dudas ahora no tendrás oportunidad...- Daisy era la hermana mayor y sus palabras reflejaban esa sabiduría... -Ahora calmate... llámalo o algo... Invítalo al festival... Y alistate para seguir con los ensayos...- termino la rubia dejando sola a la líder con sus pensamientos hechos un lio...

-Ash...- Inconscientemente la peli-naranja lo nombro... Respiro profundamente y tomo su decisión...

* * *

A cientos de kilómetros de ahí, en la región de Hoenn una chica de cabellera castaña volvía a ver un panfleto sobre un festival y un concurso pokémon de exhibición que tendría lugar en Ciudad Celeste en la región de Kanto, cada vez que lo veía su corazón daba un vuelco... Ella también escucho el programa de radio, y aunque por algunos rumores ya sospechaba, el hecho de que el mismo Ash confirmara que había viajado junto a la estrella pokémon Serena la había devastado...

-Iras allá ¿no?- la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos...

-Mamá... No lo creo... Tengo algunos compromisos como coordinadora...- respondió May con una voz tenue, se podía notar que estaba deprimida...

-No pongas excusas- hablo firmemente la mayor -cuando te enteraste que ese chico estaba de vuelta lo pude notar en tu mirada...- Caroline se acerco a su hija y se sentó junto a ella, estaban en la habitación de May -estas enamorada...- le hablo suavemente...

May solo pudo llevar sus manos a su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo...

-M-m-mamá... pero que cosas dices... Yo no... El es... Bueno el es... Un amigo... si solo eso...- pudo terminar de decir la coordinadora... Su madre solo le dedico una mirada sarcástica...

-Aja... claro y yo soy la campeona de Hoenn...- dijo sarcásticamente la castaña mayor...

-Ya deja eso... ademas seguramente esta saliendo con esta chica... "Serena"- retomo la palabra la menor con notables celos al nombre a la estrella...

-Jajajajajajaja- la fuerte risa de su madre llamo su atención y la empezó a molestar un poco... -May... May... May... Te vez tan tierna cuando estas celosa... Me parece que fue ayer cuando te fuiste con ese chico...- recordaba como había conocido al joven entrenador -Sabes... te voy a contar un pequeño secreto...- Caroline se acerco al oído de su hija...

-Yo no fui la primera pretendiente de tu padre...- le dijo en un susurro...

-¡QUEEEEEE! Pero ¿como?- May se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquella aclaración...

-Shhhh... Baja la voz... Bueno la verdad es que tu padre fue raramente popular con las mujeres cuando estaba mas joven- los ojos de la castaña mayor tomaron brillos mientras su mente vagaba en sus recuerdos... -La verdad fue que tuve que "pelear" bastante... Y hoy en dia no me arrepiento... Hemos tenido nuestros momentos difíciles, pero juntos no hay nada que no podamos superar, ademas los tenemos a Max y a ti... Ustedes son el fruto de nuestro amor...- termino diciendo la mayor mientras abrazaba a su hija...

-Gracias madre...- respondió May mientras correspondía el abrazo...

-Bueno creo que tendrás que poner todo en orden pronto... a menos que te vayas a ir sola...- Caroline volvió hablar, esta vez desde la puerta de la habitación, pero May solo le dedico una mirada de confusión pues no entendía a que se refería su madre...

-Max... ese chico... Desde que se entero que Ash regresaba no ha parado de entrenar con Norman... Dice que viaja a Kanto solo para enfrentarse a Ash...- la castaña mayor termino de decir para salir de la habitación...

-Bien, Max no sera el único que se encuentre con Ash...- afirmo May mientras le volvía a dar un vistazo al panfleto -Veras cuanto he mejorado "mi maestro"- su ultimas palabras hicieron que su rostro se tornara rojo nuevamente...

* * *

-Muy bien acepto tu reto...- Ash se dirigió hacia la chica que había aparecido, su cabellera era de color verde, su cabello le caía hasta los hombros, tenia una blusa morada y una jeans claros, tenia un bolso de lado... Por su vestimenta no había duda era una entrenador... la ropa cómoda es la mejor para viajar...

Al Ash aceptar sus Pokémons que aun estaban en los alrededores se acercaron a él, un remolino de agua llamo la atención de todos... de este apareció un pokémon azul que solo Tracey, Oak y Ash reconocieron...

-Lo siento amigo, pero debes descansar... ademas ellos también se merecen una oportunidad...- el entrenador hizo referencia a sus otros Pokémons...

-Oye, es e un pokémon de la región Kalos ¿No es así?- pregunto la chica, Ash asintió -Esos deben ser tus mejores Pokémons... no me estarás subestimando ¿cierto?... no se si te acuerdes pero nuestro récord esta 1 a 1- termino diciendo algo enojada.

-Para nada... Solo es que quiero dejarlos descansar un poco... luego de nuestra batalla puedes conocerlos... Ademas espero que tu no me este subestimando... ni lo hagas con mis Pokémons...- hablo con determinación el moreno -Noctowl, ¿te animas amigo?...- le pregunto el entrenador... en respuesta el pokémon volador tomo posición frente a su entrenador...

-Bien conque un Noctowl...- La chica se llevo la mano a su cintura -Espera... Es primera vez que veo un Noctowl con esos colores... Pero eso nos sorprenderá verdad amigo...- la peli-verde arrojo su pokebola y un destello salio de la misma...

-Magneton- el pokémon eléctrico/acero apareció ante todos...

-esta vez no tendrás toda la ventaja de tipo...- le dijo la entrenadora al moreno, quien todavía no podía recordar el nombre de aquella chica que se le hacia bastante familiar...

-Vaya... ese Magneton esta muy bien criador- Tracey hablo mientras admiraba a la chica junto a su pokémon...

-Sera interesante ver como Ash maneja esto... hace tiempo que no usa a sus Pokémons de otras regiones...- intervino el profesor...

DJ Mary y la Madre de Ash veían todo mientras intercambiaban palabras... mejor dicho DJ Mary estaba entrevistando a la madre del entrenador mientras relataba la batalla...

-Muy bien Noctowl... empecemos con un cabezazo...- Ash ordeno a su pokémon... este no tardo en ejecutarla y rápidamente dar en el blanco...

-Bien es un golpe directo...- celebro Ash mientras su pokémon alzaba vuelo pero ante la mirada de todos el Magneton ni se inmuto...

-Jeje... Magneton es nuestro turno... ¡Impactrueno!- la entrenadora no tardo en contraatacar...

-Magneton...- el pokémon tomo algo de vuelo y con algunos rayos rodeándolo lanzo su ataque al pokémon volador...

El pokémon objetivo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y el ataque eléctrico le genero un grave daño...

-¡Noctowl! No te rindas...- el joven entrenador grito a su pokémon que caía rápidamente sin el mas mínimo control...

El pokémon mencionado abrió sus ojos y extendió sus alas para frenar su caída a pocos centímetros del suelo, listo para contraatacar...

-Vamos Noctowl... usa ¡Corte Aéreo!- rápidamente una bola de energía entre las alas del pokémon, apenas pasaron unos segundos y la bola de energía creció para luego ser lanzada contra el pokémon eléctrico/metal...

-¡Magneton! Esquiva...- la entrenadora de cabellera verde le ordeno a su pokémon pero este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo el impacto por completo; esta vez si había surtido efecto...

-Creo que ya es hora de terminar... ¡Noctowl usa Confusión!- Ash no perdió tiempo y aprovecho que el pokémon de la entrenadora se había quedado paralizado unos instantes para realizar un segundo ataque... Esta vez la chica no tuvo tiempo de dar orden alguna y su Magneton fue alcanzado por el ataque acabando con la energía que le quedaba...

-Bien... ¡la primera es para nosotros Noctowl!- Ash celebro junto a su pokémon...

-Regresa Magneton... Hiciste un buen trabajo...- La entrenadora guardo su pokémon y rápidamente se llevo la mano a la cintura agarrando su segunda pokebola -Disfruta Ash, el próximo no sera tan fácil...- sin mas la chica arrojo la pokebola, cuando el brillo se normalizo lo que se podía ver era una figura de color rojo...

-Scizor...- el pokémon se presento con un aura de misterio e imponencia, se veía muy poderoso...

-¡Vaya!... por que excelente pokémon... Se ve brillante... este si sera un problema para Ash- comento el profesor Oak, se notaba entusiasmado con el nuevo pokémon... Tracey solo se limito a buscar su libreta de dibujos...

-Tu también descansa Noctowl... Se ve muy bien tu Scizor...- el entrenador se permitió un elogio mientras pensaba en su siguiente pokémon...

-¡Pika! ¡Pi!- Pikachu quiso dar un paso adelante pero su camino fue interrumpido por un pokémon varias veces mas grande que el, de un color verde claro...

-Bay... Bay...- Bayleef se acerco sutilmente a su entrenador empujándolo con su cabeza...

-Así que quieres ir tu...- se dirigió el entrenador a su amiga -Muy bien vamos a la carga... Bayleef ¡Yo te elijo!- dicho esto el pokémon dio un gran salto y se posiciono frente al Scizor que ni se inmuto...

-Muy bien empiezo yo... Scizor usa tu ¡Ataque Rápido!- la peli-verde ordeno de inmediato a su pokémon, este obedeció la orden en milésimas de segundo y a una gran velocidad arremetió contra el pokémon tipo planta el cual no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar...

-Si... Ash tendrá que cuidarse de esa velocidad...- comento el profesor Oak, quien se había acercado a DJ Mary y la Madre de Ash quienes comentaban la pelea...

-Vamos Bayleef... usa ¡Látigo Cepa!- Ordeno Ash a su pokémon...

-Bay...- fue la respuesta de esta ejecutando la orden...

-Scizor esquiva...- el pokémon contrario se movió rápidamente evitando el ataque...

-Bayleef usa ¡Hojas Navaja!- el pokémon tipo planta no perdió tiempo y volvió atacar

-Scizor... usa ¡Danza Espadas!- el pokémon rojo empezó a girar furiosamente haciendo que el ataque de su adversario fuera inútil...

-Ahora Bayleef, usa Látigo Cepa para agarrar a Scizor y luego usa Embestida- ordeno rápidamente Ash...

-¡Bay!- respondió su pokémon haciendo lo que se le pidió...

-¡Ahora Scizor... contraataca con Tijera X!- la peli-verde ordeno y los dos Pokémons chocaron sus ataques...

Bayleef fue la que mas salio afectada dejándola incapaz de continuar, por su parte Scizor se veía bastante agotado, pero el resultado estaba claro...

-¡Bayleef! ¿Estas bien?- Ash corrió preocupado hacia donde estaba su pokémon, Bayleef se veía habitada... -Tranquila Bayleef... Por esta vez solo descansa ya tendrás tu revancha...- le consoló el entrenador...

-Muy bien Ash, vamos una a una, la próxima sera decisiva...- se dirigió al chico la entrenadora mientras regresaba a su pokebola su Scizor...

-Con este pokémon, seguramente me recordaras...- la entrenadora volvió a llevarse su mano a la cintura sacando su tercer pokebola... -¡Skarmory yo te elijo!- grito la chica arrojando su pokebola por los aires... de esta salio un enorme pokémon volador de color gris, aunque en la parte inferior de sus alas se podía notar un color rojo opaco... -Ahora, por que no traes tu Cyndaquil y nos ponemos serios- termino pidiendo la chica, sus ojos irradiaban determinación...

-¿Cyndaquil?...- la exigencia de la chica hizo que su mente hiciera contacto, recordó sus viajes por Johto, a las personas que había enfrentado... Sin duda ella era... -Tu eres... ¡Miki!- exclamo el entrenador cayendo en cuenta de por que se le hacia familiar el rostro de la chica...

-Vaya... hasta que por fin recuerdas mi nombre... Así es... y mi Skarmory aun quiere, la revancha por la ultima vez...- sentencio Miki...

-Lo siento... pero Cyndaquil no podrá pelear...- la respuesta del joven entrenador cuso duda en la entrenadora -Sin embargo... Quilava debe estar muy ansioso...- diciendo esto el pokémon de fuego apareció frente a ambos entrenadores...

-Vaya... Esto hace mas interesante las cosas...- lejos de inmutarse Miki y su Skarmory se entusiasmaron mucho mas... -Comencemos... Skarmory ¡Ala de Acero!- fue la primera orden que la chica le dio a su pokémon...

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Feliz año nuevo! Vaya el tiempo pasa volando y aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo, a lo mejor algunos de ustedes esperaban un personaje de mas peso en la historia de pokemon... pero esta chica considero que fue una de las primeras rivales que hace que Ash se supere un poco, hace no mucho vi los capitulos de los viajes johto y ese entrenamiento de Ash con cyndaquil consolido su relacion... jejeje algunos se preguntaran ¿Y Dawn?, la verdad estube a punto de colocarla en este capitulo tambien, pero no quiero llenar todo esto de romance XD... despues de todo en los generos de este fic dice aventura, pero tranquilos que ella tambien tiene su papel ;)... de aqui en adelante las intervesiones de serena seran solo en recuerdos y siendo menciona nada mas... ya e hora de irnos enfocando en la pareja principal... a si que si eres de los que apoyan el pokeshipping ps de aqui en adelante habra mas Misty xD... otra cosa pronto retomare mis clases... ademas de algunos proyectos... asi que he decidido... Actualizar en un dia especifico de la semana xD, tranquilos no abandonare el fic, ademas creo que para ustedes tambien es bueno, Los sabados... ese sera el dia... asi que apartir de la proxima semana esperen un capitulo de este fic cada sabado jejeje... Sin mas que decir me despido... Un pequeño adelanto... La continuacion de la pelea y mas sobre el equipo rokect en el proximo capitulo... nos vemos...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash de Regreso a Casa**

 **(Versión Pokeshipping - Capitulo 3)**

 _-Esa es su nueva misión, agrúpense de inmediato en ciudad Celeste y manténgase ocultos hasta que los volvamos a contactar...-_ Fueron las palabras de una chica de cabello azul, corto hasta sus hombros, de lentes y con el uniforme del equipo Rokect a través de un video-teléfono.

 **-¡Entendido!-** Respondieron al unisono Jessie, James y Meowth, cortando la llamada...

-Bien... Hace tiempo que no teníamos una misión tan importante, no podemos defraudar al jefe...- acoto Meowth a la vez que sus compañeros se cambiaban rápidamente su típico uniforme por el de color negro...

-Lo único que no me gusta es tener que usar este uniforme...- se quejo Jessie

-Pero... No podemos negar que este nos da suerte...- le siguió su compañero de cabellera azul con lagrimas en los ojos...

-¡Muy Bien!... Pongámonos en marcha...- prosiguió el pokémon hablador... Emprendiendo el camino...

* * *

Tiempo después, el atardecer ya bañaba de color naranja las colinas de pueblo paleta, todo se encontraba en paz... Aunque horas antes las cosas habían estado algo movidas, sobre todo en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, ahora en ese lugar se encontraban teniendo una comida muy amena...

-Debo admitirlo Ash... Has madurado bastante, durante esa batalla pude verlo...- Comentaba Tracey, quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa justo al frente del entrenador ...

-Y eso que fue una batalla bastante reñida... Los Pokémons tipo acero de esa chica estaban muy bien cuidados- Interrumpió el profesor a su asistente -Fue una lastima que no se quedara para poder examinarlos de cerca...- Termino lamentándose Samuel...

-Pues si, la verdad es que fue increíble... Sobre todo ese Skarmory me puso en un aprieto, pero gracias a Quilava logramos salir victoriosos...- comento el joven entrenador mientras devoraba su comida...

-... Y ahora Ash ¿que haras?- pregunto Delia, sentada aun lado de su hijo, la verdad a ella le gustaría que se quedara por unos días mas, pero sabia que su hijo no se quedaría tan tranquilo, no después de escuchar las palabras de aquella chica... Miki...

 _-Regresa Skarmory... Hiciste un gran trabajo amigo...- Dijo la chica guardando a su pokémon -Vaya... Ash... parece que mi "Ataque Sorpresa" no funciono... Jejeje... Pero que más se podía esperar de un finalista de Kalos- felicito la chica mientras se acercaba al entrenador..._

 _-Tu también lo hiciste muy bien Miki, la verdad todo es gracias a mis Pokémons y siendo sincero me hiciste sudar en un par de ocasiones- confeso el moreno dándole la mano a su rival y dedicándole una sonrisa..._

 _-Vaya... con que te hice sudar he...- Miki aprovecho que estrechaba la mano del entrenador y lo jalo hacia ella, tomándolo por el cuello con su brazo libre y llevando su puño a la cabeza de Ash alborotándole el cabello un poco -Sabes... No deberías hace que una mujer mayor que tu se sonroje...- le dijo en voz apenas audible, la verdad es a los ojos de ella el entrenador se veía muy maduro para su edad y aquella sonrisa... Sin duda alguna cautivaría a cualquier chica... -Entonces, la próxima vez haré mas que solo hacerte sudar... Ash Ketchum- sentencio la entrenadora soltando al joven de su agarre... -Espero verte en ciudad Celeste...-_

 _-¿Ciudad Celeste? ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el aludido..._

 _-¿Cómo? Acaso no sabes del festival que se llevara a cabo- Respondió la peli-verde..._

 _-Ash apenas llego ayer... No he tenido la oportunidad de hablarle sobre el festival...- Intervino el Profesor..._

 _-Ya veo... Bueno, en Ciudad Celeste, se esta organizando un gran festival, las organizadoras son las Hermanas Fantásticas... Al parecer quieren incentivar el turismo en la ciudad o algo así... Lo cierto es que habrá todo tipo de eventos... Desde duelos hasta concursos pokémon... Pensé que al ser tu tan famoso te invitarían... Tu presencia ahí podría marcar la diferencia...- Termino de explicar la entrenadora..._

-Bien... Definitivamente iré...- Afirmo Ash, respondiendo a su madre y sacándola de su tren de pensamientos -Hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de Misty... Y quiero verla...- dijo el joven, muy entusiasmado...

-Creo que a DJ Mary, le hubiera gustado escuchar eso... Jajajajaja- intervino en tono burlón la Ketchum mayor... seguida de la risa de los presentes... por su parte Ash no terminaba de entender la situación...

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en la región de Hoenn, un par de hermanos se apresuraban para tomar el barco que los llevaría a la región de Kanto, uno de ellos se había tardado de mas arreglándose, pero eso era una situación casi inevitable...

-¡Vamos May! Apresurate o nos dejara el Barco...- Gritaba Max, que corría como si una manada de Tauros furiosos lo persiguiera...

-Espera un poco Max... Mi equipaje pesa bastante- se quejaba la hermana mayor, pues llevaba un maleta bastante grande...

-No se como se te ocurre traer tantas cosas... Pareces una novata saliendo de viaje...- Le critico su hermano, quien solo llevaba un bolso de tamaño conveniente para viajar...

-Ustedes los hombres no entenderán nunca los sentimientos de una chica...- Respondió la morena... Ella tenia sus motivos para llevar varios cambios de ropa...

Los hermanos seguirían discutiendo de no haber sido apresurados por los sonidos del barco que ya se preparaba para partir...

* * *

En otro lugar, en la región de Kanto, específicamente en la Ciudad Celeste, una chica de cabellera naranja, hacia honor al sobre nombre que se había ganado a pulso, "El Gyarados Naranja "...

-Rechazado... Rechazado.. Rechazado...- decía la chica con mala cara mientras ante ellas desfilaban candidatos a co-protagonizar la obra que sus hermanas estaban organizando y que la habían obligado a protagonizar...

-Vamos Misty... Si sigues así... no tendremos como continuar la obra... y es el centro de todo el festival- se quejo Lily...

-Ademas... ni siquiera les das una oportunidad de ensayar- opino Violet, fastidiada de la aptitud de su hermana menor... Misty solo le dedico una mirada de odio a sus hermanas...

-Vamos... Vamos.. Chicas cálmense... ustedes saben por que Misty esta así... Todo es por esa escena... y solo hay un chico con el que ella estaría dispuesta a hacerlo...- Intervino Daisy tratando de calmar la situación... Aunque sus palabras tal vez no lo lograron...

-¡Saben que! ¡Ya estoy cansada de todo esto...! Me voy a mi habitación...- Exploto Misty saliendo del lugar dejando a todos los presentes atónitos...

-Bueno... eso sera todo por hoy... Gracias a todos por venir... Pero las audiciones para el papel co-estelar estarán suspendidas hasta un nuevo aviso- Informo Daisy, quien tubo que disculparse con todos los chicos presentes...

-La feita si que nos la esta poniendo difícil esta vez...- dijo en un suspiro Violet...

-Pero hay que comprenderla... Eso es lo que causa el amor- comento Lily aun lado de su hermana...

Misty, por su parte, subió rápidamente a su habitación y azoto fuertemente la puerta al cerrarla... Los comentarios de sus hermanas aun estaban en su cabeza...

-¡Estúpido Ketchum! Cuando te vea... Cuando te vea... Juro que...- la entrenadora de pokémon de agua golpeaba la pared mientras nombraba al entrenador de pueblo paleta, hasta que su mirada fue al escritorio que se encontraba en su habitación, en el se podía un objeto que ella apreciaba como nada mas en esa habitación, la gorra de Ash... La misma gorra que el entrenador uso en sus viajes por Kanto y Johto cuando ella y Brock viajaban con el... Y junto a esta, estaban varias hojas arrugadas y un bolígrafo...

-Ese idiota... Me pregunto que estará haciendo...- termino diciendo en voz baja la líder de gimnasio...

* * *

De regreso a pueblo paleta, ya el anochecer había llegado y Ash Ketchum se encontraba en su casa, específicamente en el patio trasero de la misma, acostado en el pasto, contemplando las estrellas...

-Desde aquí las estrellas parecen que se hubieran movido de su lugar...- decía Ash para si mismo recordando el cielo nocturno de Kalos...

-¡Pika pi!- el grito de Pikachu trajo al entrenador de nuevo a la realidad... -Pika Pika...- dijo el roedor eléctrico mientras saltaba al pecho de su amigo...

-Que llevas ahí...- Ash noto que su pokémon llevaba lo que parecía ser una carta...

-¡Pika! ¡Pika!- el pokémon insistió en que Ash la tomara y la abriera...

-Esta bien... Esta bien, amigo ya la leo...- al tomar el sobre Ash se sorprendió al leer el remitente... -Es de... ¡Misty!- el moreno se incorporo violentamente haciendo que Pikachu se cayera al suelo...

* * *

Un nuevo dia se había iniciado en el mundo pokémon... pero en cierta región o mejor dicho para cierta persona el dia se empezaba a tornar muy agitado...

-¡Queeeeeeeee! ¡Por que nadie me aviso de esto!...- una chica de cabellera azul, gritaba desde su habitación mientras tenia el control de su televisor el la mano y veía las noticias recientes... Ash Ketchum, el famoso entrenador finalista de una de las ligas mas fuertes, La liga de Kalos regreso a su hogar en pueblo Paleta y fuertes rumores lo enlazan al festival que se llevara acabo en ciudad Celeste...

-¡Dawn ya deja de gritar!- Regaño Johanna a su hija mientras entraba a su habitación seguida de un Piplup...

-Pero mamá, por que no me avisaste... Sabes que acababa de escribir una carta disculpándome por no poder asistir a ese festival... De haber sabido esto...- dijo la coordinadora terminando en un hilo de voz...

-Habrías pospuesto tus compromisos, por ir ahí... por una oportunidad de volverte a reunir con él...- dijo la mayor mas como una afirmación...

-Así es...- respondió en voz baja la peli-azul...

-Pues entonces... Creo que hice lo correcto...- Johanna se llevo una mano a un bolsillo de su delantal y saco de este la carta que Dawn había escrito...

-Mamá... ¡Eso es!...- Dawn estaba atónita, no podía creer que su madre tuviera esa carta hace días que ella la había enviado...

-Así es Dawn... Me tome la libertad de no enviar esta carta, de hecho envié una confirmando tu asistencia al festival y también me encargue de posponer tus actividades aquí en Sinnoh y...- con un movimiento de sus dedos revelo algo mas...

-¡Boletos de avión! ¡Madre eres increíble!... de verdad esta vez te debo una...- respondió Dawn lanzándose hacia su madre...

-Lo se... Lo se... que que has estado muy ocupada... pero esto te enseñara a estar mas pendiente de tu alrededor... Ahora...- la ex-coordinadora tomo por los hombros a su hija y la miro fijamente -Debes comer, arreglarte y salir rápidamente al aeropuerto... Tu vuelo sale en unas horas...- termino de decir la mayor... Su hija solo asintió repetidas veces antes de salir corriendo de su habitación...

-Pronto te veré de nuevo...- ese fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente...

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Antes que anda... ¡Disculpenme por no cumplir!... este fin de semana fue de muchos cambios para mi, ademas tuve un evento social el sabado que me tomo todo el dia, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ya vamos a empezar a avanzar en la historia... creo que lo unico que le falto a este cap fue algo de batallas, pero creanme que pronto habran... Dawn... estaba un poco inseguro de si incluirla en esta version del fic... pero al final decidi hacerlo... la verdad no se como hay autores que hacen harems... es realmente complicado manejar tantos personajes... aunque bueno entre mis planes esta escribir uno... pero eso sera algo completamente original... pero aqui no habra nada de eso... Por ahi apareceran mas personajes de las primeras temporadas del anime... esos personajes seran los que le pongan un toque de picante a la historia... y no crean que todo seran chicas... el proximo capitulo se llevaran una sorpresa, que espero les guste... Ash tambien debera abrir los ojos... no todo puede ser el xD... Para Finalizar debo agradecer a todo los lectores, me animan las estadisticas de este fic... me gustaria que tambien dejaran sus comentarios... con lo que le gusta... lo que no... y si consiguen algun error u horror ortografico no duden en decirmelo xD, pero de verdad estoy muy agradecido por la recepcion que esta teniendo el fic... Para el capitulo 5 habra algunas sorpresas esperenlo con ansias ;)...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash de regreso a casa**

 **(Versión Pokeshipping – Capitulo 4)**

La mañana ya había avanzado en ciudad Celeste, los preparativos para el festival estaban completos... O tal vez seria mejor decir casi completos...

-¡Misty!... ¡Misty!... ¡Donde Rayos te metiste!- Gritaba Daisy, su rostro denotaba bastante preocupación, unas horas antes su querida hermana menor se había opuesto rotundamente a continuar con los ensayos de la obra y había salido corriendo sin rumbo...

A falta de un dia para que empezaran las festividades las cosas se estaban tornando color de hormiga en el gimnasio...

No muy lejos de ahí, en un pequeño lago rodeado de una espesa vegetación, una cabellera naranja resaltaba... La entrenadora de Pokémons de agua se encontraba sentada meditando sobre su situación actual... Ella realmente quería ayudar a sus hermanas, quería que ciudad celeste fuera mas que una simple ciudad donde los entrenadores pasaban por una medalla... Pero algo en ella no se decidía...

-Tal vez si no fuera por esa escena... Tal vez yo podría...- musito en voz muy baja la líder del gimnasio...

-Psy...- El pokémon amarillo salio de entre los matorrales llamando la atención de su entrenadora...

-Psyduck... Pero ¿qué haces aquí?...- pregunto Misty aunque ella bien sabia que era un caso perdido... su pokémon solo la vio con esa cara de confusión que siempre tenia, se agarro la cabeza con sus patas y...

-Psy...- ladeando un poco su cabeza, fue lo que dijo...

-Hay...- suspiro la peli-naranja -Vamos Psyduck debemos regresar...- dijo la entrenadora levantándose y guiando a su pokémon de nuevo al gimnasio...

No tomo mucho tiempo llegar, en su recorrido pudo ver como los ciudadanos terminaban de colocar las decoraciones, todo se veía esplendido, sus hermanas esta vez si que se habían lucido... Tal vez esos frecuentes viajes al rededor del mundo habían dejado huella en sus cabezas... Una vez frente al gimnasio pudo distinguir a una de sus hermanas, Lily, hablando con un chico de cabellera marrón, vestido como si fuera bailarín de salsa casino y con un gran ramo de flores en sus brazos.

Para Misty la vista no era de sorprender, sus hermanas tenían muchos admiradores y de vez en cuando alguno tenia el valor de declararse, pero al acercarse la conversación le llamo la atención...

-...entonces no saben donde se encuentra...- afirmó, mas que preguntar, el joven...

-Así es... Salio hace dos horas y no tenemos forma de...- la peli-rosa iba a continuar explicándole la situación al chico hasta que se percato de la presencia de su hermana menor... -Pero parece que al fin se digno en aparecer...- Lily se dirigió a su hermana -Tienes visita Misty...- termino diciendo señalando al chico, quien se voltio para ver a quien estaba esperando con ansias...

-Pero si tu eres...- Misty se quedo sin habla al reconocer al chico, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vio...

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Pero veo que sigues igual de hermosa que desde la ultima vez...- fueron las palabras de este personaje avanzando hacia Misty entregándole el ramo de flores... -Un pequeño detalle... Para la flor mas hermosa...- termino diciendo el chico rodeado de cierto brillo...

-Vaya... sera mejor que lleve a Psyduck a comer, este pequeñín debe tener hambre...- dijo Lily, leyendo perfectamente el ambiente, para luego tomar a el pokémon entre sus brazos...

-Psy...- dijo el pokémon viendo como su entrenadora estaba en shock al ver aquel chico -Psy...- termino suspirando...

* * *

A unos kilómetros de ahí cerca del pueblo Terracota, un par de hermanos se encontraban en el barco que estaba pronto a llegar...

-Si por fin... Kanto... Ash pronto tendremos nuestra batalla... Te mostrare cuanto he crecido- Max se encontraba muy emocionado y decidido, mientras en el horizonte veía tierra firme...

-Ya Max... debes calmarte ya habrá tiempo para tus combates... antes debemos llegar y...- May intentaba calmar a su hermano, pero la verdad ella también estaba emocionada no estaba en Kanto desde hace bastante tiempo, sus compromisos como coordinadora en Hoenn no le dejaban mucho tiempo para ella...

-¿Y...? Seguro nada mas lleguemos saltas a los brazos de Ash...- dijo con picardía el menor, el sabia muy bien los sentimientos de su hermana, para él era como un libro abierto...

-¡Max!- grito la coordinadora llevándose las manos a su rostro, tratando de ocultar el visible sonrojo... -Yo... yo no veo a Ash de esa manera...- mintió la castaña...

-Si claro... lo que digas...- el joven entrenador negó con la cabeza... -Debes ordenar tus pensamientos... Ash conoce a muchas chicas lindas...- a la mente de Max llegaron recuerdos de algunas imágenes de un programa de televisión que cubría eventos importantes, recordó haber visto a Ash con una chica de cabellera castaña clara... -Quien sabe a lo mejor ya tenga novia... Yo tal vez deba ir directamente a Kalos a probar suerte...- bromeo el joven entrenador...

-Vaya no sabia que te convertirías en un mini Brock...- respondió visiblemente molesta su hermana...

-Vamos... calmate... solo bromeaba- se defendió el pelinegro -Sera mejor que volvamos al camarote por nuestras cosas, ya estamos a punto de llegar...- con esto logro escabullirse, seguido por una furiosa May...

* * *

 _Pasajeros del vuelo Nº 125 de Kanto Airlines con destino a Ciudad Azulona, por favor dirigirse a la puerta de abordaje Nº 6..._

-Bien Dawn, ese es tu vuelo... Apresurate y me saludas a Ash... Y esfuérzate- Johanna despedía a su hija...

-Así lo haré madre... Te llamare en lo que llegue... deséame suerte... Vamos Piplup- Dawn se apresuro para tomar su vuelo, pronto estaría en Kanto y algo le decía que su travesía apenas iba a comenzar... pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente -Nos veremos pronto Ash...- termino diciendo con determinación en su mirada la coordinadora.

-Muy bien jefecito, todo va acorde al plan, nos hemos infiltrado en un 80% en el sistema de seguridad del evento y aun no lo han notado- Meowth daba un reporte de la situación frente a una laptop, en la pantalla se podía ver a Giovanni...

- _Excelente... Espero que esta vez no me defrauden... Hagan todo al pie de la letra y les aseguro un ascenso..._ \- respondió el líder del equipo Rocket..

-No se preocupe por eso Jefe, esta vez todo saldrá acorde a lo planeado...- esta vez intervino Jessie...

- _Eso espero... Pronto me volveré a comunicar con ustedes, mientras sigan con la infiltración_ \- termino ordenando el líder, cortando la comunicación...

- **¡Entendido!** \- respondieron al unisono Jessie, James y Meowth...

-No puedo creer que el jefe nos confié a nosotros una tarea de esta magnitud...- Decía Jessie con estrellas en los ojos...

-Por fin el jefe nos esta dando la importancia que nos merecemos dentro del equipo... Nuestro trabajo esta siendo recompensado...- la secundo Meowth con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos...

-Pero... pensándolo bien, el jefe solo nos pidió que nos infiltráramos en la seguridad del evento que las hermanas de la boba estaban organizando, no sabemos nada de la finalidad de esto...- intervino James analizando con un poco mas de cordura su situación...

-James... no seas idiota... el objetivo esta mas que claro, en un evento de este tipo habrá muchos Pokémons raros... y nosotros nos aprovecharemos de esa situación- le regaño Jessie explicando lo que parecía ser la respuesta mas obvia...

* * *

-Señor... Su helicóptero ya esta listo para partir- dijo Cassidy entrando a la oficina de su jefe...

-Bueno, entonces es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha...- Respondió el líder del equipo Rokect, mientras lanzaba unos papeles a la chimenea avivando el fuego de la misma... Entre los papeles uno decía "Proyecto Voyager"...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Que tal mis queridos lectores, se que tarde bastante en actualizar, me disculpo por ello... pero tranquilos que aqui vienen mas capitulos, mañana les prometo que publicare el capitulo 5 ademas conoceremos mas de este proyecto del equipo rokect... Por otro lado ya van llegando mas personajes se atreven a adivinar quien es este chico?, pista se enamoro de misty, por ahi en las islas naranjas... jejeje... Como ya les dije Ash tambien tendra que "batallar" por su "amor" XD... les informo que ya casi termino con la primera parte del anime de pokemon... por lo que podre ir planenado lo que va a suceder en la version advance de este fic... Por ahora me despido, no sin antes agradecer por sus visitas y muchas gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios... espero que les haya gustado este cap... ah y les dije que para el capitulo 5 habria sorpresas y bueno de que las habra las habra... Nos leemos... ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash de regreso a casa**

 **(Versión Pokeshipping – Capitulo 5)**

-¡Pip!- el pequeño pokémon pingüino llamo la atención de su entrenadora...

-Ah... Gracias Piplup...- respondió la coordinadora, rápidamente hizo señas al taxi que se acaba de desocupar y lo abordo -Disculpe... por favor hacia la estación del tren- pidió un poco agitada...

El viaje en avión había sido relativamente corto, unas 5 horas, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y quería tratar de llegar lo antes posible a ciudad Celeste, por suerte el viaje en taxi solo duro unos 25 minutos, pero no todo saldría de la mejor manera...

-¡¿Que?!- Dawn grito fuertemente, ocasionando que varias personas la miraran, ocasionando ademas vergüenza en su pokémon acompañante -¿Como que ya no hay boletos para el tren?- pregunto la peli-azul...

-Lo sentimos señorita, pero las festividades que se realizan alla han agotado los boletos por hoy... Pero para mañana tendremos listo otro tren- explico el vendedor de boletos...

-Bueno... Sera mejor que busquemos un centro pokémon para pasar la noche...- dijo resignada -Vamos Piplup- ordeno a su pokémon, empezando su búsqueda por un sitio donde pasar la noche...

* * *

Un poco mas lejos de ahí, un joven entrenador también se hallaba en un dilema, llovía a cántaros y se encontraba en medio de un bosque...

-Vamos Pikachu... debemos encontrar un sitio donde acampar- Ash corría junto a su compañero pokémon que se veía visiblemente cansado, por unos instantes solo se oyó el sonido de la lluvia en los arboles y sus pisadas al correr hasta que los gruñidos de un estomago se hicieron presentes -Y si también debemos comer...- sentencio el entrenador...

-¡Pika! Pika pi- el pequeño roedor eléctrico se percato de algo e hizo que su entrenador lo siguiera...

-Espera Pikachu, a donde vas...- Ash no entendía bien el comportamiento de su amigo, hasta que diviso lo que parecía ser una cueva con una fogata en su interior...

Al llegar lo primero que divisaron fue el estupendo estofado que se estaba preparando, el olor inundaba el lugar y esta vez los estómagos de ambos rugieron lo cual hizo que el dueño del banquete se pusiera alerta...

* * *

-Así que entonces ¿necesitan a un coprotagonista para la obra?- pregunto el chico de cabellera castaña oscura, desde que llego a ciudad Celeste y se encontró con Misty había pasado a ser un invitado especial en el gimnasio y hogar de las hermanas fantásticas...

En el gimnasio había terminado de comer y ahora solo platicaban sobre la obra, Misty estaba sentada al lado del chico, el chico no paro de elogiarla y piropearla durante todo el dia y sus hermanas cada vez que podían los ponían juntos; la líder de gimnasio estaba muerta de vergüenza...

-Oh... Ya se... ¿por que no practican ustedes dos? Parece ser que se llevan muy bien...- Sugirió con algo de picardía Lily...

-¡¿Que?!- Grito Misty -Lily, como puedes pedir eso... Ademas el esta muy cansado...- hablaba la peli-naranja visiblemente sonrojada...

-No te preocupes por mi Misty... Yo vine hasta aquí para verte a ti... y si puedo ayudar en algo, lo haré...- afirmo el chico con decisión

-Pero Rudy...- la líder gimnasio quiso hablar nuevamente, pero fue interrumpida por otra de sus hermanas...

-Pero nada... Esta decidido... Ensayemos ahora mismo...- intervino Violet dándole a Misty y a Rudy copias del libreto...

Se dirigieron al campo de batalla y empezaron con la practica... Todo parecía acorde al libreto, y las hermanas fantásticas estaban emocionadas y tal vez algo celosas de su hermanita menor, o bueno casi todas... Daisy, al ser la hermana mayor, comprendía mejor a sus hermanas y ella sabia que algo no iba bien...

- _Solo espero que no te arrepientas de nada Misty_ -pensó la rubia, mientras veía como su hermana se esforzaba por seguir el libreto...

* * *

-¡Aaaaahhhh chuuuuu ~!- el fuerte estornudo del entrenado de pueblo paleta estremeció la cueva...

-Vaya... parece que llevas bastante tiempo corriendo bajo la lluvia... debes tener mas cuidado o te enfermaras- dijo Brock pasándole una taza con estofado caliente a nuestro joven héroe...

-Muchas gracias amigo... La verdad no se de donde salio esta lluvia... luego no podía encontrar un sitio donde acampar...- Ash recibió gustoso el plato caliente, quien iba a imaginar que su antiguo compañero se encontraría por este lugar, fue casi un milagro que lo encontrara...

-Pues estas de suerte, amigo... ten aquí tienes algo de medicina contra la gripe...- el moreno mayor le tendió una pastilla a su joven amigo, quien enseguida se la tomo -... Y para ti también Pikachu...- dijo dándole una pastilla igual al pokémon eléctrico... Ash se sorprendió bastante al ver aquello...

-Jajajaja... tranquilo hombre... ahora soy un doctor pokémon y esas pastillas son mi creación especial funcionan excelentemente en los Pokémons y en los humanos- tranquilizo el antiguo criador pokémon a su amigo, que solo atino a seguir comiendo del estofado...

* * *

Un hermoso cielo estrellado y una gran luna llena iluminaban ciudad celeste, la joven líder del gimnasio de aquella ciudad se encontraba en el tejado del estadio, meditando... Durante el ultimo ensayo con Rudy, todo parecía ir de manera natural... sus lineas fluían y sus actuaciones de verdad se compenetraban... parecían la pareja perfecta... hasta esa escena... Simplemente no podía hacerla, se sabia las lineas... sabia lo que debía hacer pero algo en ella no la dejaba continuar...

-Una vista realmente hermosa...- la voz del líder de gimnasio de Isla Trobita, la hizo volver a la realidad... -Pero no tan majestuoso cielo... Puede compararse contigo...- afirmo el entrenador acercándose a la peli-naranja

-¿Como... como me encontraste?...- pregunto muy apenada

-Hummm... Digamos que solo seguí nuestro hilo rojo...- contesto el chico -¿Por que huiste?- pregunto firmemente...

-Yo... Yo... lo siento no puedo hacerlo... simplemente no puedo hacerlo...- respondió la entrenadora rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y enterrando la cabeza en ellas, tratando de escapar de la realidad...

-No hagas eso...- Rudy la tomo por los hombros volteándola hacia él y forzándola a alzar la cabeza, en esos momentos sus miradas se encontraron... - _Misty... Yo se lo que te sucede... Tal vez no quieras admitirlo y no hay necesidad que lo hagas... Yo te haré olvidar ese sentimiento... Te haré olvidarlo..._ \- el peli-marron se fue acercando poco a poco a Misty... seguro de su objetivo...

* * *

-Vaya dia no Piplup...- la coordinadora de Sinnoh estaba realmente cansada, después de casi 1 hora buscando un centro pokémon lo encontró, ya había cenado y se preparaba para ir a dormir...

-¡Pip piplup!- el pokémon estaba junto a su entrenadora, el también estaba muy cansado...

-Si Piplup sera mejor que nos acostemos ya... mañana sera otro dia largo... pero lo importante es que todo esto dará resultados... Estoy segura de ello...- afirmo Dawn con una determinación renovada... - _Nos veremos pronto Ash..._ -

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Vaya un capitulo bastante intenso no? xD... una vez mas muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios... epseroq ue este capitulo tambien haya sido de su agrado... y Si el chico era Rudy el lider de gimnasio de la isla trobita, el capitulo donde aparecio, en mi opinion, hiso que el pokeshipping ganara unos puntos jejeje en aquellos viejos tiempos... y bueno creo que seria un buen rival para ash... aunque les adelanto... no sera el unico... por otro lado... aparecio el querido brock... nadie lo hechaba de menos?, claro el brock de aqui es mucho mas maduro que el de la serie pero tendra una pizca de humor... bueno eso es todo por hoy una vez mas gracias por leer y siganme apoyando! nos leemos...


End file.
